All About Us
by superbatnerdxx
Summary: Who knew Olivia Whitehead, the ultimate bookworm, would enjoy prom more than reading her favorite Shakespeare collection. Wen/Olivia. oneshot. Songfic.


**a/n: I just got my Microsoft office for my mac, and it's so pretty so I decided to write something. ****That made no sense, but okay anyway~**** I have not written in... in a long time, so forgive the ~quality of this fic. Also, I have never been to prom or a dance, so 50% of the information here might be incorrect. I'm just winging it, honestly.**

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand,<br>__I'll teach you to dance.  
><em>_I'll spin you around,  
><em>_Won't let you fall down.  
><em>_Would you let me lead?  
><em>_You can step on my feet.  
><em>_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

The event she told herself two years ago she would not be attending. The event she told herself she would skip, and instead just spend a quiet night, curled up in bed, reading her dad's Shakespeare collection for the nth time. But here she was anyway; junior year, in Prom.

Lemonade Mouth had changed her life in so many ways. She had gained new friends, best friends, and a boyfriend. Which she tells herself is the only reason she even attended this event. Not because she was curious whether or not prom would actually be fun, but because Wen had asked her. And with a little convincing from Mo, she decided to go.

The six of them were sitting on a table near the back part of the gym, as Principle Brenigan got on stage to announce the Prom King and Queen of this year's prom. He tapped the mic twice, causing it to screech, and the student's to cover their ears in annoyance.

"Sorry about that." he whispered towards the mic. "I'm going to make this quick, since you all look like you're about to fall asleep." Principle Brenigan chuckled into the mic, but stopped shortly after realizing no one had laughed at his attempt to create a joke.

"This year's prom king, and queen are…" he paused, opening the envelope.

Ray and Jules had gotten up from their seats, and fixed their clothes, like they knew they would win. They had started walking towards the stage, till they heard Principal Brenigan speak back into the mic. "Wen Gifford, and Olivia Whitehead!"

Olivia felt like she stopped breathing. Suddenly, everything around her seemed to stop. "_Prom queen?"_ she thought.

Wen was in shock too, but due to Charlie, and Scott literally pushing him out of his seat, he had recovered, and walked over to Olivia, offering her his hand so they could go to the stage together.

Olivia looked up at him, and shook her head. "No," she said strongly. "I'm not going up there, Wen. No."

Wen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, Olivia. Let's just get this over with, okay? It'll be fine, I'll be with you."

Olivia frowned, but took his hand, nonetheless. The two started walking towards the stage, as the other students clapped around them. Olivia and Wen were crowned by some juniors from the prom committee, then Principle Brenigan made an announcement. "Please make way for the first dance of this year's prom king and queen."

Olivia felt her heart drop, and her stomach do flips. Her face went pale, as she looked to her side, only to see a chuckling Wen.

She hit him, glaring. "Why are you laughing?"

Wen shrugged as they made their way to the gym floor. "You're going to dance with me. I'm amused."

Wen ignored her as he spun her around. "I'll lead, if it makes you feel better. Just give it a try, Olivia," he whispered, smiling at her. She sighed, and gave in, just dancing along.

_The room's hush hush  
><em>_And now is our moment  
><em>_Take it in  
><em>_Feel it all and hold it  
><em>_Eyes on you, eyes on me  
><em>_We're doing this right_

The room grew quiet as the students watched the two in curiosity. Who knew? Two years ago, Wen and Olivia were probably the most socially awkward people in the school, and two years later they win prom king and queen.

Olivia looked up at Wen, "Everyone's staring," she whispered.

"Maybe because they have nothing else to look at, since we're the only people dancing," he whispered back with a chuckle. "Or maybe, they're amazed with our swagger dance skills."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

_Cause lover's dance  
><em>_When they're feeling in love  
><em>_Spotlight shining  
><em>_It's all about us  
><em>_It's oh, oh, all about us  
><em>_And every heart in the room will melt  
><em>_This is a feeling you've never felt but,  
><em>_It's all about us_

Olivia laughed as Wen spun her around again. She smiled, remembering the time when they just decided to randomly dance on her porch at 3 in the morning. Olivia looked up at Wen, and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me to prom," she said "and for everything else. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Wen gave her a smile, as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled back, her face turning red. "I love you, too."

"Your face is red again, dork." Wen chuckled, tapping her nose. Olivia laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

The students awed at the sight. But at the moment, Wen and Olivia had forgotten everyone else. Who knew? Who knew Olivia Whitehead, the ultimate bookworm, would enjoy prom more than reading her favorite Shakespeare collection.

* * *

><p><strong>an: That was incredibly crappy. D: I didn't even finish the whole song, trolol. But it's 3:37 AM where I am, and I'm sleepy. Personally, I didn't like how it turned out, but I don't want to just delete it after working on it, so it here it is.. on . ****Will probably be deleted in the future. Also, YES. I do follow the Lemonade Mouth roleplay on tumblr so you might see some things you saw over there. :P**

**Off-note: LEMONADE MOUTH SEQUEL! * ****happy dances**** * Also, reviews make me happy. :P **


End file.
